Souls of Final Fantasy
by Zazelle
Summary: Vivi, Aeris, Squall and Rikku meet in a strange world known as Avalon.it is threatened by a great evil, and to go back to their respective world, this evil must be destroyed. Can they succeed?


Author's note: First of all, I want to thank Countergod with all my heart, his stories inspired me in beginning and finishing this story in my head, and I'm glad that I can write it down. Also, The Frostbound Prince has been a great help with his stories. So thank you both of you.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Final Fantasy characters, but I do own the story and the new characters.Don't sue me, Squaresoft!

Gaia, 10 years after the adventure. A few people are standing in front of a grave, praying. One is a young king,the other his wife, standing next to them are their knights, next to them there is a young girl and a red haired man, alongside a rat woman and a strange creature. The young king started talking first:

"It has been 5 years now since Vivi died." He said. His name was Zidane Tribal.

"Really, five years already? That's really long..." His wife said. Her name was Garnet Til Alexandros 17th, or "Dagger".

"I just can't believe he died, the castle is pretty lonely without him." the male knight sighed and looked at the Queen.It was Adelbert Steiner.

"Steiner, this is so typically you, you're too lonely sometime, you're lucky to have me" the female knight said. She was Beatrix.

The young girl sitting near the grave, the youngest of the group, looked at the inscription on the gravestone:

VIVI ORNITIER

SAVIOR OF THE WORLD

LEADER OF THE BLACK MAGE VILLAGE

BELOVED FATHER,BELOVED FRIEND

STOPPED WORKING 5 YEARS AFTER SAVING GAIA

" I remember that faithfull day clearly, what about you guys?" she said with a sad tone.That girl was Eiko Carol.

" Like it was yesterday" the red-haired man, known as Amarant Coral, said.

" Indeed" that was the Rat woman, Freya Crescent.

" Me also remember" the strange creature, known better as Quina Quen, said, looking at Eiko.

Those people, except for Beatrix, saved Gaia 10 years ago from ultimate destruction. They had lost one of their companion and best friend, Vivi, five years after.He just stopped working, like his other companions did before him. All the Black Mages in the Black Mage Village were mourning their great leader, and called Zidane and co. to have a huge mourning ceremony. Vivi was buried under the village, in a special cave. Every year, during the anniversary of his death, Zidane and his friends came to the Black Mage Village with the Invincible to visit his grave.

"This should have never happened, he died just when we discovered how to extend the lifetime of a black mage." Garnet said. She shed into tears. Zidane grabbed her and hugged her.

"Excuse me to interrupt, your majesty, but you are all being summoned back to Alexandria." a black mage said. He was known as Alpha, and was Vivi's son's son.

"Thank you Alpha, we'll leave at once" Garnet said and they all went on board the Invincible.Arrived at Alexandria, they landed onto the Airship Deck, who was built 7 years ago with the help of Regent Cid.

"Your majesty,things are getting hectic, we just heard that Esto Gaza has been destroyed by a huge force of unknown monsters.We also heard that they are heading this way! We must warn the other nations that they should be carefull!" The court Mage said, it was Vivi's daughther, Viviane.

Garnet thought for a moment, then turned to the others.

"This is terrible!Freya!You go to Burmecia and Cleyra and warn them of the danger!If they are attacked, you support them!" Garnet ordered.

"yes,your majesty, at once" Freya answered and jumped away, heading for Burmecia.

"Amarant, you go to Treno. Warn Doctor Tot of the danger and help him out.The citizens must be safe if the city is attacked." Amarant nodded and ran towards the door.

"Beatrix and Steiner, you make sure that Alexandria is protected well against those monsters." Beatrix and Steiner saluted and went to their duties.

"Eiko, you and Viviane go to the Black Mage Village and tell them to reinforce the barrier, Viviane stays there and Eiko, you then go to Madain Sari and use your summoning and white magic to defend that part of the continent, if they come from Esto Gaza, it's the first they're going to attack, even if it is a ruin, but it could be dangerous for the eventual tourists roaming there.Quina will then assist you."

"Yes, my queen!" Eiko said and departed.

"And you my darling, because you know Lindblum well and you're the king of Alexandria, you should inform Cid of the events. I'll stay here and help defend the city with my eidolons if necessary." Garnet said to Zidane.Zidane smiled and kissed her.

"Of course, my dear, right away." He said and walked towards the door.After that, Garnet went to the balcony and looked at the sky.It has been a long time since Gaia was threatened by monsters, not since they defeated Kuja and Necron.

_What evil force has come to this world, it has destroyed Esto Gaza, and it won't be long untill they reach Madain Sari. Daguerreo will be spared, they are protected by mountains and they can close of their entrance.In fact..._

Garnet went to her room and sat on her desk. She took a Flare Gun, put a bullet with the appropiate color they discussed of in Daguerreo in case there was a threat, pointed it in the sky and shooted._This should warn them._Meanwhile, the hord of monsters approached the Iifa Tree, and Madain Sari.The leader of the monsters grinned.

"At last, we'll finally arrive at Madain Sari.Even if it's still in ruin, destroying it completely will make a lot of victims, especially since it became a touristic attraction.Muahahahahaha!" He laughed.

"Now, my minions, split up, and attack everything you see!One group will go to the Mist Continent and the other stays here and destroy everything, then go help the others." As soon as the order was given, the monsters split up and went to do their tasks.The first group went to Madain Sari and charged it with all their might. Eiko was ready, and not far from her Quina was standing guard.She knew s/he could defend itself, using her Blue Magic.

"Quina, here they come! Are you ready?" She asked.

"Me always ready.Me will have nice snack from monsters." Quina answered.

"Allright let's do it!" As soon as Eiko said that, the monsters rushed in, using her Tiger Racket, she shot down some monsters at safe distance, but once they came closer she switched to her Angel Flute. She started headbutting and bashing the monsters, and because she is lean and small, the monsters have a hard time keeping up. Quina was also doing well, dodging attacks and attacking with her Gastro Fork.The monster were though and they were starting to destroy everything.

"Let's see if you can handle this one!" She started playing her Flute, and played the song for Holy. As soon as she finished, the sky turned Dark and a Holy Light surrounded the enemy, and destroyed it.She was attacked by archer and casted Protect just in time.Quina used her Blue Magic quite frequently, and she annihilated a lot of ennemies using her Earth Shake. Off course, s/he healed itself with White Wind once in a while. She was protected well, she had used her Mighty Guard at the start of the battle.

"Okay, here we go! Mog, show me your strenght again!Madeen, mighty Lion of Heaven, show me Your power!TERRA HOMING!" Eiko chanted.Madeen appeared, growled and charged up energy, then let it explode and a huge amount of ennemies were destroyed.

Eiko decided she needed to go to the Eidolon Wall, and cast a protective barrier using her summoning powers.Eiko ran to the Eidolon Wall, bashing and headbutting ennemies in her way.When she finally arrived, she was locked by a monster and was blasted into a wall. Eiko healed herself using Curaga and charged the enemy.

"It's your turn Fenrir!Millenial Decay 1000 Year Gust!" She vanished and Fenrir appeared and summoned a huge cyclone, killing the monsters nearby.Eiko reappeared and ran into the Eidolon Wall.Quina was having a hard time now, keeping up with all the monsters.Even when she ate them, they still kept coming.

"Now is time for Protection Barrier.Hurry up Eiko!" She said, before being smashed onto a wall.Eiko went to the Altar and started chanting.

"Oh,Summons of the Heavens, Holy Guardians of Gaia, protect us with your powers, put up a protection barrier!" As soon as she chanted, the walls started shining and light came out.Soon, all known Eidolons appeared and started a Protection Barrier.

"Give your strenght to this village, protect your home and your masters!" Soon the Barrier came and all Eidolons attacked the monsters. they were all destroyed one by one and the survivors were annihilate by the Barrier.All the monsters inside burned down and dissapeared and soon the village was cleansed.

"Garnet, Madain Sari is safe." Eiko whispered.At the Mist Continent, all four nations fought heavily, Zidane used all his power to defend Lindblum, Freya used her Dragon knight abilities to annihilate the threats, Amarant used his Flare spells and claw attacks to stop them and Beatrix and Steiner were holding great against the flow of monsters.And with the help of Garnet's Eidolons, they had a chance to win.But soon, they saw a huge light and they heard Lindblum had been destroyed.

"No!ZIDANE!UNCLE CID!" Not long after Cleyra, Treno and Burmecia were annihilated to.

"AMARANT!FREYA!"Garnet screamed as she heard the news.The hordes of monsters kept coming and Garnet went mad.

"You'll pay for what you've done! Be prepared for your annihilation!Bahamut!Ark! Come Forth and destroy your enemies! Mega Flare!Eternal Darkness!" As soon as she summoned them, A huge Dragon and a huge Airship like creature appears. The Dragon King Bahamut charges at the enemy and starts charging up his Mega Flare, Ark transforms into a mechanical Human and starts loading his gun.Bahmut shoots out his Mega Flares and takes out a huge amount of monsters. Ark finally stopped charging and shot a red lasers at the enemy, trapping them, then he shot a huge laser and it exploded on impact, destroying every monsters in the area, but they still kept coming.

"This is insane!Well then! Holy Guardian, let your Holy Judgement be absolute!Alexander, come forth!HOLY JUDGEMENT!" A huge machine appeared, with sublime wings that protected Alexandria Castle.His wings changed into holy lasers and destroyed many enemies.But that did not help either.

"This is impossible, they should be dead by now." Garnet looked in horror as the city was getting smashed up by the monsters.

Meanwhile, at Black Mage Village.

"They stopped coming to Madain Sari but they're trying to break the barrier.Our invincibility shield won't last any longer!" Viviane exclaimed.

"Then there is one single way to help us.Bring back Father." The Black Mage leader said.It was Viviane's older brother, Viale.

"But, Viale, we swore to him not to use that magic, especially on him." Viviane protested.She knew that by casting that kind of magic, that her father may come back to life with another personality.She tried it once when her fiancee died, and she barely survived, without the help of Vivi, she would've been turned to shreds.

"I know he said that, but it's our only chance. I know it's risky but there's still 1 chance out of 100 that he comes back without a personality change." Viale answered.

"But,brother..." Viviane tried.

"Enough already!There is no other way!I don't like doing this also, but we must, for the sake of Gaia!" Viale said aggravated.Finaly Viviane sighed.

"Okay, let's do it...but we must hurry!The barrier won't last long!" she said.Viale nodded and they went through a secret passage under the Master's house.

Arrived at the place were Vivi was buried, and they stood each on one side of the grave.

"Father, forgive us, but this is for the sake of all." they said.

"Holy light, bring forth thy power, return the soul to its body so that he may help us, bring us back our greatest leader, bring us back our father, Vivi Ornitier! they said in choire.As soon as the incantation was ready, a blinding light filled the room, it then took form of a spirit and shot down into the grave.Light came out of the grave and the stone that held Vivi's coffin under the ground blasted open, only to reveal the open coffin of Vivi.He was silent, and at first they thought it hadn't worked, but soon his hand started to move and he slowly stood up, still with his eyes closed.

"D...Dad?" Viviane whispered.Suddenly Vivi's eyes opened and he looked at Viviane.

"Why is it you revived me? I told you it was too dangerous.I could've had come back with a change of personality." he said.

"Dad!It's really you!i'm so glad your allright!" Viviane jumped on the neck of her father.

"Viviane, you can hug him as long as you want when the threat is over, we don't have time!Father ,we revived because we're in trouble, some demons attacked us and already 5 cities have fallen, and it won't be long untill our village is destroyed to!" Viale said.Vivi jumped out of his coffin.

"We must make haste then, get me out of here!" he said and Vivian and Viale brought him out of the cave.The black mages stared in surprised at their revived leader.Vivi chanted an incantation and soon the barrier was reinforced.

"You stay here and protect the village, I'm going to Alexandria." he said and he teleported on the balcony of Alexandria Castle.He saw Garnet looking at te city in ruin and at her eidolons fighting, she even summoned the Holy Guardian Alexander.

"Dagger! What happened?" he asked.Garnet jumped in shock and turned around.

"Vivi?How come...?Is that really you?" Garnet asked.Vivi nodded.

"Tell me what's happening, where are the others?"

"Eiko and Quina are at Madain Sari trying to keep the monsters back, Zidane was in Lindblum when it was destroyed, Amarant in Treno and Freya in Cleyra and Burmecia.They all have been destroyed.Steiner and Beatrix are trying to hold of the monsters." Garnet looked at Vivi.

"Allright, Dagger, let's go, call Ark to give us a lift!" Vivi said.Garnet obeyed and soon Ark was next to them and brought them to Steiner and Beatrix.

"Master Vivi?How...?" Steiner asked.

"Later Steiner, we have something more important to do.Let's go!" Vivi drew out his Mace of Zeus, which he took from the altar in the Black Mage Village. Garnet was ready to fight with her Tiger Racket.Vivi jumped and bashed a monster to death as Garnet took out a monster who sneaked behind him with her Tiger Racket. Beatrix slashed another in two, and Steiner used Climhazard on a group of them.Soon, Garnet got in trouble and took out her Whale Whisker, and before she was hit casted protect on herself.Beatrix casted Holy and Vivi Comet.

"Stay back! I'm gonna use Doomsday!" he said and the Beatrix, Steiner and Garnet stayed as far away as possible, while fighting monsters.Garnet summoned other eidolons into the fight and they were all heavy.

"Okay, her it comes!DOOMSDAY!" Vivi shouted. Shadow energy came and destroyed everything and because Vivi had Shadow-absorbing armor,it healed him.Steiner said he wanted to use Doomsday sword and Vivi casted it on his sword.The monsters were losing and just when the last was down, the leader came.

"So, the mighty Vivi has come back from the dead,huh?Well, I'll make sure that you stay dead this time!" He rushed at Vivi but Vivi jumped away, casting Firaga at the same time.Beatrix, Steiner and Garnet came to help, bu they were tossed onto a wall.Vivi fought as hard as he could and was winning.

"You fool!Be ready to die!" the leader pierced Vivi's body with his arm and Garnet screamed in horror.

"Nooooooooo!VIVIIIII!"

_Damnit, he caught me...I couldn't save Gaia this time..._Dark light engulfed Vivi, and soon he couldn't hear anymore, and his lights went out.

Note: It pains me to do such a thing, but hey, otherwise it would be extremely long.Well her it is, chapter 1!


End file.
